


Close To You

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grelliam, M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i can't stop making grelliam fics send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter's night, Grell and William find a way to keep warm. Short and fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

"Aren't there any more blankets?" Grell whined, already wrapped in three.

"If you want more, you're welcome to get up and search for yourself." William snapped back. He was exhausted, and that put him in a worse mood than usual. It was the coldest day in anyone's memory, and even being swaddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace did little to stave off the biting chill.

Grell, apparently having decided it wasn't worth the effort to leave the cocoon of quilts, nestled into the tall man's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Normally Will would have pushed her away, but right now he was far too tired and cold to start an argument. Besides - though he would never admit it, William couldn't say he particularly minded this situation. Not that he would ever, ever divulge that he secretly (sort of maybe kind of) _liked_ being close to the scarlet reaper.

He allowed himself to lean back underneath the stack of blankets. Soon he was lying on the plush sofa, Grell on his chest breathing softly into his neck. Different, unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasant.

The dark-haired man's eyelids drooped. If he was caught like this he'd never hear the end of it, he was sure, but for now he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. He pulled the blankets tighter around them and sank into a blissful sleep.


End file.
